Sex-Ed
by vanitynekozawa
Summary: Vanity has placed a chastity belt on herself to insure no more random pop ups during the day, giving the key to the school nurse seemed to be her best option until others noticed what was going on and decided to take advantage. Join Vanity on her adventure to getting the key back as she endures weeks, maybe even months without cumming.
1. Chapter 1

Before the school day had started, Vanity was in her room putting on the new chastity belt she had bought. It was a difficult task to stay soft while she maneuvered it onto her but she managed. It was the kind that had leather wrapped around the balls and the penis was through the clear closed off tube. Due to her cock not being erect, it was rather small in the little container. She got a good look at it then locked it up for the day.

She smoothed her skirt down then pulled her panties up and checked herself out at different angles, making sure no one could see what was on her or the decently sized cock between her legs.

Once she left for school, she had the key held tightly in her hand, she meant to put it in her back but after noticing how late she was running, she just ran out the door. On her way to the school, she could feel the building tension in her lower area, her cock trying to be hard but the chastity belt preventing any of that. It was a bit uncomfortable but she assumed it would stop being a bother for her as the day continued. After all, she could just go home and take it off later.

The plan she had set up, was to give the key to the school nurse and have her hold on to it so she wouldn't lose it, knowing how clumsy and forgetful she was. Then once the end of the school day was over she would go by and pick it up then carry on home and release all the pent up tension and not have to make too many breaks during the day.

When she arrived at the school, she went straight to the nurse's office, knowing she would be able to give her the key. She peeked through the windows first just to make sure no one else was in there, and when she did, she could feel her blood trying to rush through her other head, groaning lightly from the pain of it throbbing. She had always found the school nurse to be attractive. She had blond hair that reached down to waist and ocean foam green eyes. Her lips were nice and plump just as the rest of her body. She had to have at least a G-cup with wide hips and a jiggly ass that made your mouth melt.

She took a deep breath before entering the room, "Sensei, can you please hold onto this for me?" Vanity held out her hand, the key being in it.

The nurse turned around to her and took what was in her hand, looking at it a bit confused. "What's this for, Van?" She then looked back at Vanity whose face was turning a pink color.

"We-Well… You see... " Vanity lifted up her skirt and showed the nurse what she had on. Her face completely beet red. "It's in case anything pops up, I didn't want anyone else seeing it and it's getting harder and harder to hide." She then put her skirt back down, embarrassed and slightly turned on from what she had just done.

The nurse looked as if she had to hide her smirk and just tucked it away in her pocket, looking down at Vanity, "Okay, I can hold this for you." Vanity smiled a bit and began making her way to class, happy the nurse could help, not knowing the ideas that the nurse had in store for her later.

Lunch Break

Once lunch break had came, Vanity had bolted out of her seat, going straight to the school roof, knowing no one would be up there. 'It can't be that hard to cum with this on me, 'I'll just finger fuck myself up on the roof, no one ever comes up there for lunch anyway.' She hurried up the stairs, her breasts bouncing with her every move. Once she reached the top, she opened the door and checked for unwanted visitors, noticing how it was empty she made sure to lock the door so no one could surprise her.

Vanity walked over to one of the benches near the fence, facing towards the fields. She the continued to lift up her shirt and take off her bra, tossing it to the side. She pulled her shirt back down, her nipples poking through the fabric as she moved her hands up her body to fondle her breasts. She used her thumbs to slide over her nipples, perking them up and getting them hard. Once they were hard she started to pinch them and roll them in between her finger and thumb. She winced a bit once she felt her cock trying to harden but the chastity belt preventing it from doing so.

She moved one of her hands down her body and passed her limp cock, down to her sopping wet panties. She rubbed the moist spot on them before standing up and sliding them down between her legs, taking them off and tossing them near her bra. She then sat back down and had one leg up on the bench, giving herself leverage to toy with herself.

She gradually worked one finger in and then another, moving them in and out as she curled them, hitting her g-spot over and over again. She started groaning a bit from the pain in her cock mixed with pleasure from her pussy. She used her other hand to tug and pull on the covered nipple that poked out through her shirt. It wasn't long before she lifted her shirt up completely and raised one breast up to her lips. She wrapped them around it and began sucking on it feverishly, wanting nothing more than to pleasure herself and to cum.

About 20 minutes went by and she was tearing up from frustration, she was unable to cum due to the chastity belt that she had put on herself. She sighed and stopped what she was doing, looking back at the clock, she noticed she had about five minutes to go back to class, so she stood up on her weak knees and let her body calm down. She licked her fingers clean and flattened her uniform back down, making sure it looked nice and presentable. With her being so out of it, she started walking back to her classroom, leaving her bra and panties up on the school roof.

When she arrived back into the classroom, she looked tired, as if she had just woken up from a nap, and sat down in her seat and that's when she realized that the seat seemed colder than usual. Her eyes got big as she looked down at her body. Her perky breasts had her nipples poking out like headlights while her ass was literally freezing due to no panties on. She leaned forward and had her breasts pressed against the desk with her arms folded, hoping no one could notice. As the day went by, she was trying to not have such revealing angles of herself, while also trying to make sure her cock was in check.

She could feel her cock throbbing and needing to be released. It wasn't too long before the teacher noticed her acting funny. "Vanity." She called out, getting her attention. "Stay after class for a bit, I need to speak to you."

"Ah… O-Okay…" Vanity got a bit concerned but soon the bell rang and released the other students, leaving Vanity in the room with the attractive teacher. She had short pink hair that cupped around her face with pouty lips. Her eyes were a purple color and they seemed to have a dominant feel to them. Her name was Sensei Kimi, Tama Kimi.

Once everyone was out of the room, leaving the two in there, Vanity stood up and made her way to the teacher. She held onto the hem of her skirt, not wanting anything to show through until she was home. Vanity was about to speak but before she could her Sensei had.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird all day." She put it bluntly, as usual. Vanity's face heated up as she stammered a bit, trying to find an excuse. Sensei Tama was watching her student struggle for an answer before two little nubs caught her attention. She tilted her head to the side and leaned down to Vanity's head level, shutting her up. "Vanity, are you wearing a bra?"

Vanity never felt her face turn so red before, this time it was burning. Her eyes were wide and she started shaking a bit from her cover being blown. She was quiet for a moment before she shook her head, "N-No… I forgot to put it back on… Er, I mean, put one on." Vanity noticed the smirk that played against her teacher's lips.

"You forgot to put it back on? What do you mean by that?" Tama leaned her ass against her table, her arms folded as she eyed down the young girl.

Vanity sighed before finally telling her teacher what was going on, she even raised her skirt as proof so she knew she wasn't lying. "I-I just wanted to cum, I always get to cum during lunch and I didn't today so I'm all pent up…" She looked down, embarrassed and unsure of what else was going to happen. Tama didn't say a word, just stood there, eyeing her down with a smug smirk. Vanity dropped her skirt and fixed it again, getting Tama to speak up.

"I don't believe I said put it away, now did I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanity looked back up at her and was speechless, her groin starting to burn again from getting turned on, "Wh-What?"

"Don't play stupid, raise your skirt back up. You deserve punishment for coming back from lunch indecent and for masturbating on school grounds. This usually calls for suspension, possibly even expulsion so I advise you listen to me." She then unfolded her arms and raised Vanity's shirt over her breasts, grazing her fingers over her hard nipples before grabbing ahold of them tightly, pulling on them.

Vanity gasped and yelped a bit from the pain before lifting her skirt back up, exposing herself once more. She could feel her pussy tingling and starting to get wet again as she was being forced to show herself.

'I-I can't believe this is actually happening! I-I never thought Sensei would be into this type of thing…' Vanity thought to herself, before Tama snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Now, I want you to pull your skirt up higher, so your tight ass shows from underneath as well as your cock." Tama started to twist and roll Vanity's hard buds as Vanity listened to what she was being told to do. Vanity's face was a shade of pink, embarrassed from the situation she had got herself into but enjoying every moment of it.

"Good, now I want you to tell me where your under garments are." She chuckled a bit and moved on hand down to Vanity's firm bum, grabbing and fondling it with one hand. She watched as Vanity's breathing became harder and her mind became less focused. Her students reactions were getting her heated herself, "Then you can tell me where you put the key."

"My-My clothes are upstairs on the roof and the nurse has the key.." Vanity said in between moans, her body becoming hot while her pussy was leaking out her juices. Vanity jumped a bit and let out a moan when Tama had slapped her ass, moving her hand up to her jaw and forcing Vanity to look at her.

"What do you mean the nurse has the key?" Her smirk disappeared and you could tell she was a bit salty about the whole thing. "You couldn't trust me with it, is that what you're saying? For that, you won't be allowed to cum for a month, got it? Oh, and when it's just the two of us, you will address me as Mistress. Also, you are now required to meet after school with me everyday so I can check your progress."

Vanity was about to use words of protest before Mistress Tama had slapped her hand against Vanity's ass, causing a yelp to escape passed her lips. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you or give you the key Mi-Mistress!"

"Too late now, deal with the cards you've been dealt. Seems like I'll have to talk to the nurse about some things then, huh?" Mistress had then taken her hands off of Vanity, going back behind her desk and finding a bandana that she usually uses to put her hair back. She then got back up and wrapped it around Vanity's head, covering up her eyes. Mistress also pulled out a ziptie, to hold back Vanity's hands and she also used the hair tie that was around her wrist to tie Vanity's school shirt above her breasts so it wouldn't fall.

"Follow me and don't say a word. If you do, there will be consequences." Mistress held Vanity's nipple and started to guide her around the classroom before what sounded like a door opening, Vanity got nervous but trusted her teacher, hoping she wouldn't put her in any real danger.

As Vanity walked the hallways, dressed as she was, she could feel one of her breasts bouncing around everywhere, just as her cock and balls. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, loving the rubbing sensation of her wet thighs and the pulling from her teacher. Mistress would switch which nipple she pulled on, not wanting it to hurt too bad.

Soon, Tama stopped, "Careful, there are stairs." and then began walking up the flight of stairs, Vanity following behind. Once they got up there, Mistress closed the door behind them, and pushed Vanity against the fence, her breasts puffing through the wires. She held her there and started to fill up her cute little slit before pressing her fingers through it. A gasp escaped Vanity's lips before she let out a moan of ecstasy. Her own teacher was finger fucking her on the school roof.

Vanity spread her legs a tad so Mistress could go in deeper, Mistress noticed this took her hands away, kneeling down and spreading Vanity's ass cheeks apart. She got closer and as she did so, her hot breath made Vanity melt even more. A small whimper escaped Vanity's mouth, "Mi-Mistress, do-don't stop… Please?"

"Well then tell me what you want." Tama slid her tongue along her inner ass cheek, occasionally dipping down to her dripping wet pussy. She leaned forward and flicked on of her folds with her tongue, causing a shrill moan run passed Vanity's lips.

"Mi-Mistress, pl-please eat me." She lightly begged, needing more than what was being given and needing to cum. Mistress smirked and slapped her ass before standing up and turning the short girl around. "Since you want to run around half naked, that exactly what's going to happen. You don't need these." Mistress picked up the bra and panty that were untouched on the ground. She also forced the zipties off of her wrists and off of her, tossing them to the side.

Vanity took off the blindfold and looked down at her exposed body and where she was, her face turning red from people still exiting the school. She took the hair tie off of her shirt and fixed her skirt as quickly as possible, hoping no one saw her like this. Her face was a bright red as she turned back towards her teacher, handing her all her stuff. "Wh-What do you mean I get to walk home like this? I-I need my bra and panties back…" Vanity fiddled with her fingers, not sure of what to say to convince her.

Her teacher smirked, liking the position Vanity was in. She leaned against the fence, towering over the shorter girl, "You won't be getting these back for quite a while, also, don't come to school with under garments on again." Mistress then stood up straight and folded her arms, "Disobey me, and orgasm denial is the last thing you'll have to worry about."

While Vanity was walking home, she felt like all eyes were on her. Her breasts were bouncing more than usual due to the lack of a bra while her chastity belt was starting to make her ache. She was getting aroused from being in such a situation and didn't know how to handle it.

The next day Vanity arrived at the school the same way she had left it yesterday. No bra and no panties. It was a windy and chilly day out so her nipples poked through her shirt as she walked into the school. She was tugging on her skirt as she walked to her classroom, nervous of what the day had in store for her.

When she arrived to her class, a couple of boys from the nearby seats were whispering about her poking through, this embarrassed her but she kept her face straight as she played on her phone. Soon class started and she had to put her phone away, her face flushing once she noticed her teacher checking her out while no one else seemed to be watching.

As the end of the day came, the bell rang dismissing the students, while Vanity stayed in the room sitting at her desk. Tama looked over at her and waggled a finger at her, indicating for her to come here, so she did. Vanity stood in front of her instructor, her nipples pressed against the tight material as she lifted up her skirt to prove that she went all day without panties. She had an embarrassed, innocent look across her face which caused Tama's insides to melt.

Tama unzipped her pencil skirt and slid it down her legs, kicking it off to the side. She was wearing panty hose but no panties with it. Her pussy was dripping wet through the material, giving it a shine to it. She grabbed the scissors that were next to her and cut a hole where her hairless crotch was.

"Eat me and I'll take off the chastity belt."

Vanity's legs trembled a bit from being so excited. She got closer to her teacher and leaned down, placing Mistress' legs on her shoulders. Vanity leaned in close to her heat, taking a breath and getting wet from her scent. She then reached her tongue forward and trailed it along her wet slit, earning an exasperated gasp from the temptress. Vanity smirked a bit, liking the control she had over her Mistress, not knowing she had this sensitive of a side to her. She continued to do it a couple times before dipping her tongue deep inside her.

Vanity grabbed Tama by her ass and pulled herself in closer so she could reach in deeper. She was lapping up the sweet, wet mess that her Mistress had made before going back into her cute little pussy. She moved her tongue up to her little nub, nipping at it with her lips and swirling her tongue around it.

Mistress placed a hand on Vanity's head, getting her fingers mangled in the student's hair, pulling on it. Moans poured passed her lips while her head was tossed back. Her free hand then moved to cover her mouth, not wanting any unwanted visitors to walk into something like this. Her pussy throbbed as Vanity teased her clit with the tip of her tongue. "Ke-Keep going, I-I'm going to cum!"

After Vanity teased her clit for so long, she moved her down to her tight little hole, pushing her tongue in and out slowly before picking up the pace, going as fast as she could. She soon darted her tongue back up to her red clit, toying with it and nipping at it a couple times before sucking on it. Vanity moved her hands up and started to unbutton her Mistress' shirt, exposing her lavender push up bra. She lifted it up and exposed her breasts, using her fingers to tug and pull at the erected nipples.

It wasn't soon before Mistress came, squirting her juices all over Vanity's face. She lapped the wetness up as best as possible, pulling back with some of the droplets rolling down her face. Mistress caught her breath and took her hand off of Vanity's head. She looked down at her, panting still.

"Good job, Toy." Mistress smirked, watching as Vanity let the mess on her face stay there. She was lifting up her skirt once again, exposing herself. This caused Tama to laugh a bit. "Why are you lifting that up? I never said when I would do it, I just said I would do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**(lol cool, I accidentally wrote it in first person. I might change it or I might keep it this way. Let me know what you guys think) (Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you'd like to see included in the upcoming chapters! I love new ideas (: )**

The next day at school, the first thing I did was go to the nurses office, me not being able to handle what Mistress was doing to me any longer. I peeked through the doors to see if she was there, thankfully she was. I then placed my hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door. She glanced up from her paperwork and at me before continuing what she was doing.

"Hey Vanity, how's your situation going?" She smiled friendly, seeming to not know about what Mistress had said she would tell her. I sighed a bit in relief.

"It's no going too well, so I'm going to need the key back, Sensei." I walked closer to her desk and held my hand out, expecting it to be given to me. She chuckled a bit and stood up, placing her hands on her desk and leaning forward, her voluptuous breasts squished together while her face was so close to mine i could smell the shampoo that radiated off of her hair.

She placed a hand on the buttons of her uniform, undoing a couple of them to expose cleavage, her pink, lacy bra poking through while her breasts seemed to be gushing out. My eyes were drawn to them before she giggled, grabbing my attention. My cheeks flared up red from me being so perverse and especially because I wasn't even being sly about it. "I'll give you the key back at the end of next week but from now on in the mornings, you come to me first thing. Understood?" Her voice was so mesmerizing it sounded how silk would feel.

I nodded my head, thoughts of all kinds storming through it.'She didn't seem to know about what Mistress had said, this has to be her own little game then.'

What broked me from my thoughts was her walking away from me and towards her door, locking it before turning the lights out. "Follow me." She smirked as she grabbed my hand, forcing me through another door which lead to the mattresses you'd lay on if you weren't feeling well. I sat down on one of them, primarily because she had pushed me onto it.

"Ah… Sensei, what are you doing?" She was rummaging through her cabinets, getting out syringes and some medicine it seemed.

Totally disregarding my question, she told me to strip off my clothes then lay down, which I ended up doing. She strutted over with all the items she needed on a tray, sitting on the bed next to me.

I took off my shirt, my breasts falling out, due to the lack of no bra then slid my skirt off of my thick thighs, exposing myself in front of her completely. I then laid down as she gave me a surprised look.

"You've become a bit of a slut since you've been wearing this thing, haven't you? No bra… No panties…" She chuckled as she moved the cock cage around. I was too embarrassed to respond and I couldn't exactly tell her about my Mistress so I just nodded my head in response. She then opened up an alcohol wipe and wiped down the side of my breast, near my areola, grabbing the full syringe and injecting me with whatever was in it. She did the same to the other breast as well.

"I think you'll like this a lot. This serum will cause your breasts to not only grow, but also become more sensitive. Soon, just the feeling of the material of your shirt rubbing against them will almost be enough for you to cum. You should notice a tremendous difference in cup size with in a couple days." She had to let out a charming yet seductive laugh after what she said, making it not seem as bad as it was.

My cock had been throbbing through the tiny little cage it was trapped in, being able to reach a climax but not actually get to cum was complete torture for me.

She moved the tray and stood up, then started to unbutton more of her outfit than before until it was completely off and she was nearly undressed fully. I sat up and ogled her body, my eyes trying to grasp every curve of her and how she looked so perfect. Her bra was a hot pink color which had a lacy trim around it, clearly a push up bra but sexy nonetheless. Her panties matched and they were completely see through. they cupped her bouncy cheeks, somewhat going in like a thong but not entirely.

"Ever since I found out about your…" She hesitated then looked back at me, seeming to admire my body, then a small smirk on her face appeared again. "disorder. You intrigued me. I immediately wanted to poke and prod at you."

Her heels clicked against the tile as she turned towards me, pushing me back onto the mattress before straddling over top of me. Her sea foam green eyes grazing at my body just as her finger tips started doing. Strands of her hair cupped around her face, framing it while the rest landed down her back per usual. It was only seconds when her fingers became infatuated with my nipples, gliding over them and tugging at them in an upwards motion. Moans threatening to pour out past my lips.

"Besides," She released my hard buds and ran her hands down my body until she reached her thighs, going up her own body then stopped underneath her bra. "The way you look at me doesn't go unnoticed. I can see the lust in your eyes each time I talk to you or even walk by." She moved her hands behind her back, unhooking her bra before discarding it to the tile. My face turned a dark shade of red, embarrassed that she had caught me so many times and flustered that she let me do it out of her own enjoyment. Who would have guessed she has exhibitionist tendencies?

Her breasts were perky and her pert nipples matched the perfection of her entire body, they were exactly what I had imagined them to look like. I reached my hands up hesitantly before going ahead and getting them in my grasp. They were soft just as I had hoped they were too.

She chuckled a bit as she smacked my hands away, leaning forward and putting her hands against the wall, her breasts pressed up against my face. "If you're going to play with them, do it right. Use your mouth and your hands."

My reaction to what she had asked of me was immediate. My hands trailed up from her waist to her breasts, I tenderly nibbled on her skin while my hands played with her breasts aggressively, tugging and pulling on her nipples while my ears listened to the sounds if pleasure run out of her mouth.

I pressed her breasts together and placed both hard buds inside my mouth, biting and sucking on them simultaneously. I would glance up every now and again to see her blushing face, mouth wide open as she panted and moaned from what she was getting from me.

It was so much different touching her compared to my Mistress. Mistress is strict and rough while she's more gentle and seductive.

After a while of toying with her breasts, she stopped leaning against the wall and made her way down my body, stopping at my breasts as she massaged them, I almost instantly arched my back and gasped from how sensitive the serum had made my nipples. I grabbed onto the sides of the mattress and held back a lot of my moans, not wanting to be loud That task was becoming harder and harder to do with how the palm of her hand would glide against my hard buds.

She reached one hand down to my sopping wet pussy and started rubbing it gently before dipping two fingers in, curling them a bit and ramming them into my sweet spot. I groaned from feeling my cock trying to get hard but my cage not allowing it.

Soon, it all came to an abrupt stop due to the phone ringing. She whined a bit as she then sighed, slowly taking her fingers out of me and lapping up the mess I made on her hand. She grabbed her bra and put it on along with the rest of her clothes.

Meanwhile, I'm panting from the experience, my body sensitive from the sensation she had just gave me. I whimpered a bit as I turned my head to the side, reaching down to my cock cage and fiddling with it.

"Please, give me the key so I can remove this. It hurts so much and I-I'd really like to cum now." I sat up and looked at her with a pout, my cheeks red from the pleasure she had given me and from the embarrassment of asking such a question.

All she did was give a giggle for a response, "Put your clothes on and go to class or else you'll be late." She then walked out of the room and went to answer the phone call.

I looked at the time and noticed I had about five minutes to make it to class before I got docked for a tardy. I slipped my skirt on, my pussy juice sliding down my inner thighs and threw on my top. My nipples so hard they were poking out like headlights. My face grew dark as I went ahead and made my way to class, holding my book bag against my chest so it wasn't completely obvious. Before i left I had made eye contact with her, she winked at me with that cute smile on her face.

I was able to make it to class on time before Mistress came in, which was a relief. 'Only God knows how she'd punish me if she found out what i was doing with the school nurse…'

At one point in class, my pencil rolled off my desk and as I leaned down to get it, I could feel my nipples brush against the material, making me shiver and gasp. I had received a few looks from the people surrounding me, but disregarded them as if they never happened.

The entire time during the class, I was daydreaming of what else would have happened if that damned phone hadn't rang. My pussy had been throbbing all the way until lunch because I couldn't get it off my mind.

Once lunch time had arrived I grabbed my bento box and went up to the roof as normal and ate up there. My breasts bouncing and rubbing against my shirt as I went up the stairs to the roof, becoming hard again. I opened the door and listened to it slam shut while I sat down in my usual spot. I set the bento down beside me and lifted up my shirt, gasping a bit as I did so. My cheeks flushed a bright red color as I looked out passed the fence on the roof. People hanging out in the courtyard, eating their meals while I sat up on the roof orgasm deprived.

I grabbed my bento box and began eating it, the breeze of the outside against my nipples giving me a chill now and again. 'Still better than having a constant pleasure while I eat I suppose…'

Once I was done eating, which didn't take long, I set the bento back down next to me, biting my lip as I stared down at my still exposed breasts. I moved my hands up to them grabbed them roughly, massaging them against my body while I flicked my thumb back and forth against my nipples. I starting having shorter breaths as I went into a daze, my pussy throbbing for attention so I dipped a hand under my skirt as well after placing one of my feet up on the bench next to me. I curled my fingers the way the school nurse had done and continuously hit my spot. My juices were spilling out and dripping onto the bench creating a wet spot beneath me.

Towards the end of lunch, I realized that people were starting to head back to class and I whimpered, fixing myself up and grabbing my thing as I made my way back too.

'I know touching myself while I'm in a position like this doesn't help anything but I can't help it. It all feels so good. Almost as good as just not cumming, I'm in a perpetual state of pleasure and I can't get enough of it.'

The end of the day, soon came to an end. Once everyone left the class, I stayed after like my Mistress told me to. I walked up to her desk and she leaned in with a sly smirk, her hands folded and under her chin to support her head.

"I've got a present for you, my little slut."


End file.
